Adventures of the Miraculous Ninja
by D-nasty
Summary: Killed for trying to stop his teammate Naruto was offered a new life by Kami where he gets new powers, friends, and adventures to stop an evil foe. Join Naruto as he battles to protect his new home in Paris alongside there worlds own hero; Ladybug. NarutoxHarem with other power elements. (Up for Adoption)
1. A New Chance

**I decided to do this story as a request from Dragon Sage god. The begining is like hussbek's Adventures of the Equestrian Ninja, but different. Anyway, hope you like the story.**

Chapter 1 A New Chance

On a stormy day, at a waterfall with two tall statues facing each other at opposite ends. Two boys face off at both ends of the waterfall.

On the left was Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha and wielder of the Sharingan. His clan was killed by his elder brother and swore to avenge his clan by killing his brother, Itachi. He was a member of squad 7 in the Hidden Leaf Village until he defected from the village to join Orochimaru, a rogue ninja in order to gain power upon receiving the curse mark. But is currently obstructed by his teammate.

On the right was Naruto Uzumaki, the pariah of the village and the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox in him when it attacked the village, since then people saw him as the fox reincarnate and mistreated him. Hence Naruto decided to become Hokage so as to gain recognition from the villagers. He was also member of squad seven and is currently attempting to stop Sasuke from abandoning the village.

"There is no way you are going to beat me Dobe! I will get the power to kill my brother and you are not going to stop me!" Sasuke shouted in his cursed state level two while preparing his Chidori.

"I won't let you got to Orochimaru Teme! Even if I have to drag you back to the village beaten to an inch of your life. I will keep my promise to Sakura-chan no matter what!" Naruto shouted in his tailed beast cloak channeling chakra to his right hand to form a Rasengan.

After preparing their most powerful techniques, both boys leapt into the air and clashed their attacks. However, Sasuke's Chidori grazed pass and slammed into Naruto's heart while Nartuo's Rasengan slammed into Sasuke and sent him crashing into the cliff wall and knocked him out as Naruto layed on the ground dying.

 _"Looks like I won't become Hokage after all, but at least I kept my promise to Sakura-chan."_ Naruto thought smiling in content before closing his eyes and his breathing stopped. It was on that day, a ninja by the name Naruto Uzumaki died in order to bring back his teammate.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a dark sewer standing before a large gate with a paper with word written seal on it, behind the gate lay the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Why are you here? I am supposed to be dead and you are to be gone!" said Naruto with a confused look on his face.

 **"I was thinking the very same thing brat, but I sense another presence coming here"** The fox said who was confused as well.

 _"That was because I brought both of you here." A_ voice spoke up. Both of them turned to see a pale skinned woman appear in a flash of white light. She wore a pure white kimono with white hair and glowing blue eyes, her presence just emitted power that dwarfs even that of the Nine Tailed Fox and demanded no opposition.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto with wonder and slight fear in his voice.

 _"I am who you mortals call Kami-sama"_ The goddess said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you here? Are you here for our souls?" Naruto asked in confusion as Kami shook her head no.

 _"Not exactly, I came here for something else, but first I want to know what you would want me to do with the Nine Tailed Fox's soul?"_ Kami wondered.

Naruto thought about it for a while.

"If anything I want you to send the fox back to the Demon World." He said surprising both the fox and the goddess as both thought that he would want the fox's soul to be destroyed.

 **"Why do you request that? I thought you hated me and want to be rid of me?"** The fox asked with the goddess wondering the same thing.

"I studied at the library and noticed that there were no records of you making attacks at Konoha and so I came to the conclusion that you were controlled to attack the village and that it wasn't your fault. I also found out that the Fourth Hokage was my father as he wouldn't sacrifice another parent's child for the sealing and I already forgave him but I couldn't find out about my mother though." Naruto said sadly.

 _"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was from the village of whirlpools"_ Kami said smiling.

"Thanks for telling me" Naruto said happily.

 _"The reason I am here is to give you a second chance of life but it will be in another world where you can live a new life for yourself."_ Kami said.

"I accept the offer and I promise to not disappoint you and live a better life there!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

 **"Hey kit, I wish to grant a gift to you as a sign of gratitude and apology for everything"** The fox said.

"What kind of gift is it?" Naruto wondered.

 **"I will unlock your bloodline limit that you inherited from your mother which is the Chakra Manipulation Technique that is the ability to manipulate chakra into any form and I will also grant you my chakra even when I am gone."** The fox said.

"Thanks for everything but before you leave, could you tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

The fox looked surprised before smiling.

 **"My name is Kurama, kit."** He said.

"Okay Kurama, maybe one day we would meet again." Naruto smiled back.

Kurama nodded at Naruto before disappearing to the Demon World, leaving him with Kami.

 _"Well then, now I will send you off and you should know that in that dimension, you will be aged forward. So good luck there are dark forces that require you to aid others to defeat."_ Kami said.

"Okay, goodbye and thank you for everything." Naruto said before disappearing as well.

 _"I will be watching over you Naruto Uzumaki."_ Kami said with a smile on her face.

 **In Paris at a Massage Shop**

It was night time and we come to a massage shop where we see a old short chinese man having gray hair along with a mustache and goatee with dark brown eyes wearing a red hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes sitting on his porch meditating.

He was soothing his body letting it relax and his mind to be at peace. Til he felt something in the air appearing just outside his home.

"Wayzz." He called out.

"I felt it too, Master Fu." A male voice said coming from behind the man showing it was a small light green creature that is 10 centimeters tall with yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head he also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail.

"Let us see what it is. And be ready." Master Fu said getting up and made his way to the front of his home.

"Ready for what is the question." Wayzz said.

No sooner did he said that did a white portal open up in front of them surprising the duo and a boy came out of it and fell on the ground as the portal closed behind him.

Master Fu and Wayzz got a look at the boy who seemed to look 15 years old tan skinned having spiky blonde hair with whisker marks on his cheeks wearing clothes that looked too small on him while he was covered in scratches. The boy groaned getting on his hands and knees shaking his head to ease the dizzyness he felt. He then looked up at Master Fu and Wayzz showing he had deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright my boy?" Master Fu asked walking up and kneeling down at the boy.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." The boy groaned.

"What's your name?" Master Fu asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir." The boy who revealed was Naruto said.

"Where did you come from if you dont mind us asking." Wayzz said floating in front of him.

"That's kind of hard to explain without making me sound crazy." Naruto said looking at Wayzz in wonder. "But what are you? Some kind of summon?"

"No, I'm a Kwami." Wayzz said proudly pounding his chest.

"Kwami?" Naruto said tilting his head.

"How about we get you inside, get you a bath along with some fresh clothes, and we exchange stories, ok?" Master fu suggested helping Naruto to his feet.

"Thanks." Naruto said in gratitude.

 _ **...Hours later...**_

After taking a bath and getting in new clothes Naruto and Master Fu along with and Wayzz exchanged stories about who they are.

"I must say my dear boy, you have had quite the hard and difficult life." Master Fu frowned.

"Got that right, Master Fu." Wayzz agreed.

"Yeah, but it made me stronger for it. But you being 186 and a Great Guardian of ancient power, is quite impressive." Naruto said drinking a cup of tea wearing a white muscle shirt, gray sweatpants, and black shoes.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Master Fu wondered.

"I don't know. I'll have to find a place to live and earn some money to live off of." Naruto sighed placing his cup down.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Master Fu smiled.

"You would help me?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Of course my boy. The way I see it you deserve it with your new life." Master Fu laughed.

"He's right." Wayzz chuckled.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned.

"While we're at it, you'll need to learn everything you can about this world."

"Meaning?"

"You'll have to go to school."

"Aww man! I thought I was done with school!"

Master Fu and Wayzz chuckled at Naruto's whinning.

Due to his lack of knowledge about this new world, Master Fu enrolled Naruto in a summer school since it was the first day of summer vacation, Naruto thought he would hate school in this world like in his ninja academy, but found himself intrigued with everything they had in this new world. He started off rocky but as time passed Naruto excelled in his lessons and thanks to his shadow clones secondary ability, something which Master Fu envies him for he was able to do years worth of school work in two months leading him to be in the right grade he'll be in along with his fellow students when school starts again.

As the days of summer were ending Master Fu was able to get Naruto an apartment and a means of money, but it was also discovered that Naruto had a knack for gambling when he went to a casino to earn some money and needless to say... he didn't have to worry about money for a long time. And I mean a REALLY long time.

Right now it was night time and we find Naruto on the top floor of his apartment in the bedroom sitting on his bed looking up stuff on his laptop in his night clothes that consisted of a orange shirt and black pajama pants.

"I'm still amaze by the things in this world. It's much more advanced and cool compared to my old world." Naruto said before he yawned and looked at his clock to show it was late. "I suppose I should get some sleep. I got school tomorrow."

Closing his laptop and setted it one the drawer on his left and turning off the light Naruto turned in his bed and dose off to sleep.

Unaware of the adventures he was soon to have.


	2. Ryu the Miraculous Dragon

Chapter 2 Ryu the Miraculous Dragon

It was the start of a new day and Naruto was walking towards his new school; Francois Dupont High School.

He was wearing his new clothes that consist of a black sleeveless shirt with a silver high collared jacket that stopped at his ribcage with two pockets on his chest and gold trimmed flames on the wrists of his sleeves and bottom of the jacket over it, blue pants with a orange belt with a silver rectangle buckle on it, orange boots with straps over the front and black footing over the toes with his orange backpack over his right shoulder. (Picture Future Trunks clothes but different colors and without the capsule corps logo)

When he made it to the school he was impressed with what he saw, from what he remembered with his old school this one was bigger.

"Well, here I go." Naruto breathed readying himself and walked in.

Remembering the way he was suppose to go led Naruto to the principles office where he was suppose to get his schedule. Apon entering Naruto saw the principle who was a peach skin stout man bald on the top of his head having large bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, along with a light gray mustache with with amber eyes wearing a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he has a tie that is a lighter brown than his suit, his pants are a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes are brown loaferers sitting at his desk writing on some papers.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Damocles?" Naruto asked the man getting his attention.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Mr. Damocles wondered.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new student here." Naruto said.

"Ah yes, Mr. Uzumaki. I was wondering when you would show up." Mr. Damocles said placing his pencil down. "I must say I was impressed with the work you gave me for when you wanted to apply to this school. You're quite the genius."

"Thanks. I just try my best." Naruto said sheepsihly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Though I have to ask; Why didn't weren't you in school earlier? As I have no records of you being in school?" Mr. Damocles frowned.

"I was homeschool my whole life by my gaurdian who raised me after my parents died when I was at a young age. I've never been good with hanging out with kids my age, but I figured if I'm ever going to grow as a person I have to meet new people, not be afraid of new things, and experince life." Naruto lied smoothly.

"I can understand that, son. Anyway here is your schedule, your locker number and code, a map to the school, and your books will be given to you in class. I hope your time here is a rememberable one." Mr. Damocles said handing Naruto his papers.

"Thank you, sir." Naruto said taking the papers and heading out.

Looking at his schedule Naruto saw he had someone named Miss Caline Bustier. Following the map he made it to the classroom where he saw his teacher as her desk working on papers. She was a tall and light-skinned woman having reddish-orangish hair, which she pulls back in a high bun. with teal eyes, thin light pink lips, and freckles having a pair of white earrings on her ears and she has a small gold necklace dangling from her neck wearing a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and a white undershirt beneath, light blue pants and white dress shoes.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh, here we go again."

Naruto turned his head to see two 14 year old girls taking.

The first one was sitting down at the desk light pale skinned having black hair with blue reflections that reached her shoulders in two low pigtails held by red rubberbands with bluebell eyes wearing a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves, inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots, and it has black trimming, underneath it she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar as the design itself has pink flowers and black leaves, pink pants that were rolled up with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well, and light pink flat shoes with dark red soles adorn her feet.

The other one was standing near the desk light skinned having light honey blonde hair in a high ponytail held by a white scrunchie that had whtie-rimmed sunglasses on the top of her head with dark blue eyes that had light blue eye-shadow over them wearing a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, a gold chain necklace with a gold sphere charm, white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles.

"That's my seat." The blonde girl said snobbly.

"But Chloe, this has always been my seat." The black blue hair girl said.

"Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats." Naruto turned his head to see a peach skinned girl about the same age as the other two sit by the black blue haired girl with her arms crossed having orange hair that went to her shoulders that had a white hairband in it with sea green eyes that has pale brown and gray rim glasses over them wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple and blue argyle vest, a dark gray bow around her neck, bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles.

"That's right, Sabrina. So why don't you go and sit beside that new girl over there." Chloe said pointing to a girl in the front row making Naruto look to see said girl was tan skinned having reddish-brown wavy hair that goes slightly past her shoulders as the tips were a lighter shade of copper red with hazel eyes that had black rimmed glasses with a white spot on each side over them also having a beauty mark above her right eyebrow wearing a white tank top underneath a plaid flannel shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes, light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops minding her own buisness on her phone.

Before she gave Chloe the stinkeye.

 _"Wow, she has nice hair."_ Naruto thought.

"But..." Marinette tried to say.

"Look, this is a new year and I want a new seat. So I decided to take yours, got it?" Chloe said putting her hands on the desk.

"Hey who elected you queen of seats?" The reddish-brown haired girl said walking up to Chloe and crossed her arms.

"Ooo, look Sabrina. We got ourselves a little dogooder in our class this year." Chloe mocked. "What are you gonna do super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The reddish-brown haired girl said.

"Oh, I'm shaking. Look here Marinette, seems like you got someone here to help a nobody like you." Chloe smirked.

"The way I see the nobody here is you. Picking on a girl over a seat? How low can you be?" The girls looked over to see Naruto walking up to them.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Chloe frowned at him.

"Who I am in none of your buisness. And just by looking at you and can tell you're a spoiled brat." Naruto said frowning back.

"Do you know who she is?" Sabrina sassed standing up.

"A bitch?" Naruto guessed making Chloe and Sabrina gasp while the reddish-brown haired girl and Marinette giggled.

"How dare you! I oughta..!" Chloe growled.

"You oughta what? Please try me. I'm not afraid to smack a girl when she deserves it. And trust me listening to you talk, smacking you is the nice thing to do." Naruto grinned dangerously giving Chloe and evil look making her shake in fright along with Sabrina.

The reddish-brown haired girl grinned already liking this guy and how he was putting Chloe and her lackey in her place with Marinette feeling the same way.

"Why don't you sit somewhere else? That way you won't catch her stinky personality." Naruto suggested at Marinette.

"He's right. Personalities like that are such a turnoff." The reddish-brown haired girl said grabbing Marinette's wrist and pulled her to the seat beside her.

"Thanks, the both of you. I just wish I could handle Chloe like you guys can." Marinette muttered.

"Hey the only way to do that is have confidence in yourself and tell people like that to buzz off." Naruto said waving his hand.

"He's right. That's why people like us are the good guys. While that girl is just plan evil." The reddish-brown haired girl said.

"I appreciate the support, um..." Marinette said not knowing their names.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked winking and thumbing at himself.

"Alya Cesaire." The reddish-brown haired girl said grinned waving.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette smiled offering two macarons to Naruto and Alya who took them and the three ate them together.

When Caline was done checking out papers she began the glass.

 _ **...Somewhere in Paris...**_

In a dark room that's only light was a large window with the light shinning through it showed a man standing having a silver mask over the majority of his face and neck only showing his blue eyes and mouth wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a moth brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants, and black dress shoes, he also has a dark indigo cane in his hands. Around him were white butterflies that were fluttering about.

This guy's name was Hawk Moth.

And he was on a quest to have two items to give him ultimate power.

"Negative emotions. This is perfect, just what I need." Hawk Moth grinned raising his left hand up. "Anger. Sadness." A butterfly flew in his hand then he covered it with his right hand as dark energy went into it turning the white butterfly purple. "Burn a hole into his heart my horrible akuma." Hawk Moth then opened his hands and tossed the butterfly turned akuma in the air and it flew off. "Fly away my little akuma. And evilize him!"

 _ **...Back at school, in the library...**_

Naruto, Marinette, and Alya got to know each other very well. Like how Naruto was a ophan and wanted to make new friends, Marinette lived in a bakery store and was shy, and Alya always spoke her mind and was a super hero fan.

Right now Naruto was telling stories of his old pranks to Marinette and Alya as they all sat at a table.

"So what I did was put the guy in a chicken costume that smelled like tuna and catnip and he was chased by a horde of cats all over the place. He ended up being scared for life." Naruto snickered.

"Oh my god! Now that's a riot!" Alya laughed holding her sides.

"That was plain evil, Naruto." Marinette giggled her right hand covering her mouth.

"Well that's what he gets for trying to sell me overpriced food." Naruto said waving his hand.

"We so got to get you to prank Chloe when she's being annoying." Alya said getting herself under control.

"Now thats an idea I can get behind." Naruo grinned.

Suddenly the whole school rumbled making everyone fall over.

"What was that?" Marinette asked.

"An earthquake?" Naruto guessed.

"Come on." Alya said grabbing Marinette's arm and dragged her to the tv with Naruto behind them that showed four sections of the school thanks to the security cameras where the other students were at. One of the screens showed a huge muscular gray rock golem with glowing yellow-green eyes leaving the school.

"Kim!"

"What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?" Marinette asked.

"Ivan? That husky dude from class?" Naruto wondered.

"It's a if she's been transformed into a real life super villian." Alya gushed before looking at her phone. "GPS? Check. Battery? Check. I am so out of here!" She said running off.

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked.

"Where there's a super villian there is always a super hero close behind! No way am I missing this!" Alya shouted going out the door.

"I hope she knows what she's doing..." Naruto mutters.

Mr. Damocles made an announcment that school was closed til the thing with Ivan the rock monster was cleared up. Telling his new friend bye Naruto went to his apartment into the living room and turned on the tv as it showed the mayor telling everyone to stay home for safety reasons.

"If that was that Ivan dude, what could've cause him to turn into that?" Naruto frowned.

Looking down Naruto suddenly saw a black hexagon box with red marking on the top sitting there on his table.

"Huh?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow picking it up and opened it to show a pendant with a white dragon with it's wings spread out and the feet and tail wrapped around a clear blue pendulum crystal like the one on YuGiOh Arc-V.

Out of nowhere the pendant shinned in a green light blinding Naruto for a sec til he adjusted his eyes and saw something come out of it. When the light vanished and got a good look Naruto saw it was is dragon about 10 centimeters all green with four blue horns on the forehead, blue horns on each side of the face, and green horns from the upper back of the head with blue spirals. Additionally, it have golden sclerae, orange eyes with slits, a green whisker on each cheek next to it mouth, two small blue spikes on their lower back, and a long tail with three tips at the end.

"A Kwami?" Naruto said.

"That's right, Naruto. I'm Draco, the Dragon Miraculous." The dragon introduced in a male voice sounding like Spike from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic waving his right arm.

"Did Master Fu give you to me?" Naruto asked.

"You betcha he did. He and Wayzz felt someone out there using Nooroo the Moth Miraculous for evil and he felt you along with someone else can help fight the evil followers of the Moth Miraculous." Draco said.

"Just what abilities do you have?" Naruto asked knowing he can't just leap into things.

"The Dragon Miraculous is the most powerfull Miraculous and the guaridan of the others. It's power is Order and Chaos. Order allows him to apply special laws to a situation, laws that effect everyone or a specific target. They can be simple one like you can't move in a certain direction or that gravity no longer effects you or more complex ones that make it impossible to do certain things unless certain conditions are met, but the laws become reality for 5 minutes. Chaos on the other hand allows the wielder to ignore the laws of reality as you pleases, you can walk through solid objects, be in multiple places at once without the use of your Shadow Clones, or defy any other law of reality, but only for 2 minutes." Draco explained.

"Man, sounds powerful in the wrong hands." Naruto frowned.

"Which is why I'm the only Miraculous that can choose it's wielder and decide who is worthy enough to have that kind of power." Draco said flying in front of Naruto.

"And you think it's me?" Naruto asked unsured thinking it was wrong to give him that kind of power.

"Of course. Master Fu explained to me your life and all the hardships you went through. Plus once you made contact with the Dragon Miraculous I was able to see your whole life, and I can say without a doubt that no one is more deserving of it power than you." Draco said with total confidence.

"Thanks, Draco." Naruto smiled.

"Kim!"

Naruto and Draco looked to the tv to see Ivan was tossing police cars around while the officers ran away in fear.

"I've got to stop Ivan." Naruto said.

"Actually he's Stoneheart in that form." Draco pointed out.

"Alright then, how do I use your powers?" Naruto asked.

"You put on the pendant and say 'Draco, let's roar!' and you take it from there." Draco said.

"So you basically just want me to go in on instinct?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"When has that never stopped you?" Draco smirked making Naruto smirk as well.

"Good point." Naruto nodded and put the pendant around his neck and looked at Draco.

"While you're transformed I won't be able to communicate with you. So you'll be on your own." Draco told him.

"Heh, new life, new villans, new powers, just a typical day for me." Naruto grinned.

"Good luck." Draco grinned back.

"Alright! Draco, let's roar!" Naruto shouted.

Drago turned into a green and blue blur and went into the pendant turning the dragon from white to green. Naruto swiped his eyes his with right index and middle fingers as a black visor covered them suddenly a green helmet with a silver mouthgaurd that had gold edges on the sides of the visor, aroud the mothgaurd, and on top of the head spitting into three fins morph around his head, then down to his neck a white collar followed by a green suit came on to his body with blue gloves and boots, and then a gold chest armor came on his chest and his posed like RPM Black Ranger in a green background with the pendant behind him. (If you need help with the apperance, he looked like the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger from Super Power Beat Down but the gloves and boots are blue)

"Now this I like." Naruto said clentching his fists feeling the power.

Naruto then opened his window and leaped out from building to building to stop Stoneheart. As he was jumping he heard yelling and looked up to see a girl having black hair with blue reflections that reached her shoulders in two low pigtails held by red ribbons resembling a ladybugs wings when it's flying with bluebell eyes that have a red mask with five black spots that are symmetrical wearing red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar and red earrings with five black spots in a quincunt pattern with yo-yo that looked like her earrings in her hand held by a red string falling from the sky.

"That must be my partner to help me out. Looks like she hasn't gotten use of her powers though." Naruto said before jumping up and catching the girl in a bridal carry as he landed on a roof. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit clumsy." The muttered.

"Been there." Naruto chuckled setting her down. "So I guess you're the one to help me stop Stoneheart?"

"Y-Yeah. At least I think so." The girl said unsure.

"Well, I'm Ryu. And you are?" Naruto now named Ryu asked the girl.

"Um... I'm a..." The girl said before looking herself over and though of the name. "Ladybug."

"Nice to meet you." Ryu nodded.

Ryu and Ladybug heard a roaring sound that came from the stadium along with people shouting in fear.

"We've got a job to do. Let's roll." Ryu said before jumping from building to building towards the stadium.

"H-Hey wait!" Ladybug said calling out before she looked at her yo-yo. "Trust yourself." She muttered before slinging her yo-yo to a building and swung herself to the stadium.

When Ryu got there he saw Stoneheart stomping towards a olive skinned muscular and taller than average kid having sharp quiff styled gold hair with black ends and dark brown eyes wearing a red short-sleeved hoodie jacket with big front pocket and hoodie and some white outlines at certain places on the front of the jacket, there is a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star, navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sports shoes backing up on the ground.

He recognized the guy as Le Chien Kim from his class.

At it seems like Stoneheart had a bone to pick with him.

Ryu jumped towards Stoneheart and slid under him and grabbed Kim just missing where a stone fist slammed into where it was meant for him.

"You need to get out of here." Ryu told Kim.

"Dont have to tell me twice!" Kim said before running off.

Ryu then turned to Stoneheart getting in a fighting position.

"Don't you know it's mean to bully someone smaller than you?" Ryu taunted.

"It doesn't matter as long as I can crush those who mock me." Stoneheart growled.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stop you." Ryu said.

"You can try!" Stoneheart said running towards Ryu.

 _"Okay, think Ryu. I can't very well fight him with just my fists. I need a weapon on some kind."_ Ryu thought.

Suddenly a pillar of white light flashed in his right hand and when it disappeared a blade was in his hand. It had a curved notched blade with a noticeably sharp edge. Its color scheme is derived from a fusion of black and white, and the handle is composed of a checkerboard pattern. The blade's design is also covered with references to a nature of some kind; the thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chain links are heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem, and the full Nobody Emblem adorns the hilt. The token and the keychain itself is a thorn charm.

"What's this?" Ryu frowned before a word came into his head. "Keyblade. Two Become One."

"RAAR!" Stoneheart roared getting Ryu out of his thoughts as he blocked Stoneheart's punch using his beyblade as a shield leaving them in a struggle.

"Damn! You're strong!" Ryu gritted before smirking. "But I'm stronger!" Ryu broke the struggle making making Stoneheart stumble back before he jumped up and swiftkicked the rock monster across the face with his right leg then backkicking him with his left leg and rose Two Become One with both hands and slammed it down on Stoneheart's chest knocking him to the ground as Ryu landed on his feet. "Heh, not so tough now, are you?"

His answer was for Stoneheart to glow green and become larger before he got up and roared at Ryu.

"Well, that's a problem." Ryu frowned.

Stoneheart picked up a soccor goal and threw it as Ryu who rolled out the way but saw the goal heading for Alya who was recording the whole thing.

"Look out!" Ryu shouted before throwing his beyblade as it spinned towards the goal knocking it off course and it the seats, Two Become One then disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing in Ryu's hand. "That can come in handy."

"Got you now!" Stoneheart exclaimed grabbing Ryu in his left fist and starting sqeezing him.

"I've heard of being between a rock and a hard place, but this is ridiculous!" Ryu groaned in pain. "Hey Ladybug! I could use a hand here!"

On top of the stadium Ladybug was watching the whole thing.

"Oh I can't. I'm not going to be able to do it." Ladybug muttered.

"What are you waiting for super red bug? The world is watching you!" Alya shouted at Ladybug getting her attention.

Ladybug looked back at Ryu to see he was still being squeezed letting out groans of pain. She closed her eyes before opening them as they blazed with determinated. Ladybug jumped up and threw her yo-yo at Stoneheart as it wrapped around his legs as Ladybug slid underneath him and appeared in front of him.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful." Ladybug said pulling on her yo-yo making Stoneheart fall throwing Ryu out his hand who backflipped and landed beside Ladybug. "Sorry for the delay, Ryu."

"Better late then never. Anyway got a plan to fight this thing? With each hit he becomes bigger and stronger." Ryu said.

"Yeah I noticed. We've got to do something different." Ladybug frowned.

"Maybe you can use your powers." Ryu suggested.

"Why don't you use yours?" Ladybug asked.

"I got the lowdown on my powers and I'm only going to use them as a last resort. They're that powerful." Ryu said.

"Alright then. I'll give it a shot." Ladybug said tossing her yo-yo in the air as it spinned. " **Lucky Charm!** " Out of the yo-yo a red with black spots wetsuit come out and landed in Ladybug's hands.

"A wetsuit? What, we're gonna have a pool party?" Ryu joked.

"My Kwami said I have to break the object where the akuma is hiding." Ladybug said.

"But where could it be? He's made out of stone." Ryu said.

Ladybug looked at Stoneheart closely to see his right fist was still close.

"His right hand is still close. He never opens it. The object isn't on him it's in his fist." Ladybug realized.

"So what's the plan stan?" Ryu asked.

Ladybug looked around at things forming a plan in her head before she saw a hose on the ground between them.

"This." Ladybug said putting the hose into the wetsuit before looking at Ryu. "Do you trust me?"

"You look like you got a crazy plan." Ryu said before raising his left fist up. "I'm in."

"Ok." Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Ryu spun around and threw him towards Stoneheart who grabbed him.

"Hey there big guy. We have a plan to beat you, so just hold on." Ryu said cheekily making Stoneheart growl.

"Catch me if you can!" Ladybug yelled jumping towards Stoneheart as she held the wetsuit. Stoneheart opened his right hand letting go of a purple rock and grabbing Ladybug. "Now Alya! The water!" She said turning to the girl.

"Gotcha!" Alya nodded going to a pipe where the hose was coming from and turned the valve making water flow from it towards the wetsuit as it inflated causing Stoneheart to let go of Ladybug who made her way to the purple rock and stomp on it breaking it and releasing the butterfly and it flew away.

Stoneheart was engulfed in purple energy before the rocks shattered releasing Ryu who landed on his feet and Ivan who was back to normal. Ivan was a large and bulky guy having short black hair except for a tuft that was long and dyed blonde above his forehead with gray eyes wearing a black t-shirt with a white design of two crossing bones printed on the chest, black slacks with large belt loops and large pockets, white socks and khaki-colored work boots.

"What the? What am I doing here?" Ivan said confused.

"Not bad, Ladybug. You did it, you're plan worked." Ryu said making his keyblade disappear.

"Thanks, but we both did it." Ladybug smiled.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Ryu said pounding fists.

"Well then, it's been real but I got to get going." Ryu said walking away before looking back at Ladybug. "Can I count on you to have my back?"

"Sure thing." Ladybug nodded her head.

"Cool." Ryu said giving a thumbs up before he leaped away out the stadium.

 _ **...A few minutes later...**_

"I am please to announce that we will be organizing a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors; Ladybug and Ryu."

Naruto was back in his apartment in the living room watching the news telling about his alter ego Ryu and Ladybug being their new heroes while Draco was on the table eating cookies and cream ice cream in a bowl.

"Not a bad days work, huh Draco?" Nartuo asked leaning back on the couch.

"Got that right, Naruto. You handled yourself like a true hero." Draco smiled stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"Well it was thanks to Ladybug's quick thinking." Naruto shrugged smiling.

Suddenly a newswoman came on the screen showing people being turned to Stonehearts.

"The hell? What's the deal, Draco? I thought we beat him." Naruto frowned.

"Did you capture the akuma?" Draco asked.

"No, why?" Naruto said.

"An akuma can multiply. That's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back in Stoneheart. He'll control the other stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army." Draco explained.

"That's not good." Naruto groaned putting his right hand on his face. "So I won't be able to do anything without Ladybug?" He asked Draco.

"I may be the most powerful Miraculous, but only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damages caused by super villans." Draco frowned.

"Guess things aren't going to be so easy." Naruto sighed.


	3. Power of Teamwork

Chapter 3 Power of Teamwork

Naruto was walking towards the school while talking to Draco who was in his right jacket pocket.

"I still can't believe you ate through two cookies and cream ice cream buckets with your size. You must be a glutton." Naruto chuckled.

"Like you got a right to talk. I saw you eat six bowls of ramen." Draco smirked.

"Hey, ramen is the food of the gods. It should be respected as such." Naruto shrugged.

"And you call me a glutton." Draco retorted.

That got the two laughing.

Naruto walked inside of the school wondering what he should do to pass the time as Draco went back into the pocket. Along the way he saw someone sitting by theirselves as people where staying clear of them.

It was a pale skinned girl having tailbone-length black hair that has violet tips at the end of her hair with bangs covering the left side of her face with copper eyes having a pale lavender lipstick and her fingernails are painted grey with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one with different designs on each hand wearing wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, and black mesh short sleeves, black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm, purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles.

From what Naruto remembered her name was Juleka Couffaine.

He noticed the lonely look in her eyes as she saw people passing by her without a second glance and knew right then and there she wanted a friend.

 _"Well how about I give her one."_ Naruto smiled before making his way towards her. "Hello." He greeted.

Naruto must've surprised her cause she jumped up and looked at as if shocked that someone was actually talking to her.

"Um, m-me?" Juleka stuttered.

"Yeah you. You're Juleka, right? We're in the same class together, Miss Caline." Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah. You're the new kid Naruto Uzumaki." Juleka said.

"That's right. I was wondering why you sitting here all alone." Naruto asked.

"You may not have noticed, but I'm not exactly the kind of person people will approach. I don't have any friends." Juleka muttered.

"I'll be your friend." Naruto said.

"R-Really?!" Juleka exclaimed surprised.

"Why not. You seem like you could use one. And I'm all for having a new friend." Naruto shrugged.

"You sure you're not messing with me?" Juleka said wanting to be sure and hoped it wasn't a trick.

"I'm asking you; Juleka, do you want to be friends?" Naruto said holding out his right hand towards her.

Juleka looked at Naruto's hand before looking into his eyes to see any deceit or lies, but was shocked to see none, only kindness and wanting to be her friend.

"I would love to be friends with you." Juleka smiled and shook Naruto hand signifying their friendship.

"So let's get to know each other." Naruto said taking a seat next to his new friend.

"Lets." Juleka said.

And from there Naruto and Juleka talked about who they were, what they like to do, and the type of life they live.

Naruto found out that Juleka is very timid and doesn't speak as often as the rest of her classmates, and often spoke in a self-conscious mumble which Naruto found out when he called her personality cute. She seems to like scary things. She feels like no one ever notices her and feel like they forget about her when she is around. But Naruto assured her that there are some people in her life that cared about her, and now that included him. That made Juleka happy as she expresses compassion and gentleness towards Naruto making him blush in embarrassment.

Juleka noticed the time from a clock on the wall before she addressed Naruto.

"Hey I have to get going to meet a teacher for something, but we'll talk later. Is that cool?" Juleka asked.

"Sure. I'm fine with that." Naruto grinned.

"Great. See you then." Juleka beamed before getting up and walked off as Naruto watched her leave.

He got up and was about to head off when he heard one of his other new friends talking.

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much? I mean all these stone beings..." Naruto turned his head to see Marinette talking to Alya.

"She's gonna handle them girl." Alya assured.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Naruto said walking towards them getting both girls' attention.

"Hey Naruto. Check this out! I started a blog about Ladybug called 'Ladyblog', to tell everyone all the cool stuff about her!" Alya said showing Naruto the blog on her phone.

"Not bad. I take it your a fan of our recent hero?" Naruto asked.

"Totally! After I saw her and Ryu in action up-close and personal!" Alya grinned.

"Wait, you were the one who recorded that video and were there when Ladybug and Ryu fought that stone being?" Naruto said.

"Yep!" Alya nodded.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Naruto asked concern.

"No need to worry. I was saved by Ryu when I WAS going to be hurt and helped Ladybug." Alya said.

"That's good." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Though thanks for the concern, Naruto." Alya smiled.

"Of course. You and Marinette are my friends, I'm gonna worry about you cause I care." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Awww, isn't that sweet." Alya cooed pinching Naruto's cheek.

"Hey!" Naruto whinned playfully causing Alya to chuckle with Naruto following along with her as did Marinette.

"But..." Marinette said getting Naruto and Alya's attention. "What if Ladybug's not really cut out to be a superhero like everyone thinks she is?"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Alya wondered before she had a look of realization. "Oh I get it, you're scared. Well you got nothing to worry about. Ladybug is a true heroine! I seen it with my own eyes. She'll protect us all, along with Ryu. I believe in them." Alya said with conviction.

"Me too. From what I've seen through Alya's video, Ladybug's good at coming up with plans in the right situation, and Ryu looked to be no slouch in fighting. Just have faith Marinette, and everything will be fine." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder to ease her.

"I guess you guys are right." Marinette smiled at her friends making them smile back at her.

As the three began walking towards their class they heard a couple of teens talking to Ivan and about what he did the other day.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't myself." Ivan said.

"Heh, once a monster, always a monster." Chloe said smugly with Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Ivan just growled before standing up putting everyone on edge before he walked away.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Chloe yelled as she and Sabrina laughed.

Alya and Marinette growled in anger at how Chloe made fun of Ivan.

"You're a real class act, Chloe." Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chloe frowned.

"You want to call Ivan a monster, but have you looked in the mirror lately?" Naruto asked.

"What?!" Chloe shrieked.

"Of course considering your bitchy additude and personality, most people would mistake you for a witch." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"You are asking for a world of hurt!" Chloe shouted.

"If you feel lucky, then try me." Naruto smirked cracking his fingers threatingly making Chloe uneasy.

"I-I would. I just don't want to." Chloe huffed walking off with Sabrina following her. "This isn't over!"

"Really? You're walking away and I'm still standing here! Sure seems like its over!" Naruto shouted after her.

That made some of the students laugh and applaude Naruto for what he did to Chloe.

"Not bad, Naruto." Alya smirked.

"I'm an expert at dealing with people who're snobs." Naruto grinned.

"I guess in Chloe's case that's a good trait to have." Marinette giggled before a thought got in her head and started to walk off.

"Hey Marinette, where you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna go check on Ivan." Marinette said.

"That's cool." Alya smiled.

"Let him know that there's people who don't think he's a monster." Naruto grinned.

"Right." Marinette nodded before walking away.

"Should probably head on to class." Alya said.

"I'll meet you there. Just need to stop by my locker real quick." Naruto said.

"Sure." Alya said heading to the classroom.

Naruto headed on off towards his locker to get a few things he'll need. As he was walking Draco's head popped out of the front pocket.

"Seems like you made some friends yesterday." Draco said.

"Yeah. Marinette seems a little shy, but I can tell she has a good heart. And Alya, I like how she wants to stick up for people and for what's right." Naruto smiled.

"Those two sounds like the ideal friends you'd want to have around." Draco smiled.

"I have a feeling that after awhile the three of us will be the best of friends."

"That's good."

As they passed by a teachers lounge Naruto and Draco saw the teachers looking at the tv talking about the stone beings all over Paris.

"Seeing all those things makes me feel things will get ugly if Ivan turns back into Stoneheart." Naruto frowned.

"When we work with Ladybug and she captures the akuma, everything will be back to normal." Draco said.

"I hope so." Naruto mutters before continuing of his way to his locker.

 _ **...Minutes later...**_

After getting his stuff Naruto made it in the classroom where he saw Alya sitting in their seats and walked towards her and sat down just as Marinette came in and sat down with them as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

Miss Caline started to take roll call before the side of the classroom exploded and Stoneheart came through roaring.

"It's Ivan!" Alya exclaimed.

"He turned into that stone monster again!" Marinette said.

"Not good." Naruto frowned.

He saw Stoneheart make his way over to a girl whose name he heard was Mylene a peach skinned short and chubby girl having blonde hair that has some strands dyed green, blue, and magenta which is styled in dreadlocks with dreadlock on her left side of her head has a purple cat bead, another dreadlock on her left side has a golden loop that held a pink bandanna to hold her hair back with golden brown eyes wearing a periwinkle shirt with a white silhouette design on the front of a bird holding a branch with leaves, with a olive green hoodie jacket over it that had pins attached to it: on the right side, she has a daisy pin; on the left side, she has a ladybug pin, a panda pin, and a yellow and green pin, a necklace with a stone pendant, dark gray jean shorts, black leggings, and dark purple and white sneakers and grabbed her in his hand.

"Ivan! Why are you doing this?!" Mylene said.

"So we can be together!" Stoneheart said before he grabbed Chloe as well and jumped through the wall and out into the streets.

"Naruto we need to go." Draco whispered.

"Right." Naruto nodded heading out of the classroom and to follow Stoneheart.

When he made it outside he saw Stoneheart call out the other Stonehearts and they started wrecking havoc.

"The situation is very bad." Naruto muttered.

"Well then, I say it's time for Ryu." Draco said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

He was about to find a place to transform til he saw a Stoneheart pick up a car and tossed it, Naruto saw it was heading straight for...

"Alya!" Naruto shouted being she was about to be crushed.

Without thinking Naruto dashed towards Alya really fast and tackled her out the way just in time as the car missed them.

"Whew! Close one." Naruto sighed in relief.

"N-Naruto... you s-save me." Alya said in shock.

"Well yeah." Naruto said sitting up while pulling Alya up from the ground.

"But why?" Alya asked.

"Like I said earlier, you and Marinette are my friends. I would lay my life on the line if I could protect you guys from harm." Naruto said.

Alya was surprised to hear that, and not just her but a hidden Marinette as well.

Naruto turned to see the Stonehearts walking away still causing destruction.

"I think we should get somewhere safe and let Ladybug and Ryu handle this." Naruto said.

"U-Um yeah, sure." Alya said regaining herself.

Naruto stood up while getting Alya on her feet and he took off in another direction as did Alya.

Naruto made his way into a alley and jumped from wall to wall til he reached a roof and looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Ready, Draco?" Naruto asked his dragonic Kwami as he flew out his pocket while pulling out the pendant from under his shirt.

"Ready and willing." Draco nodded.

"Draco, let's roar!" Naruto shouted.

Draco went into the pendant as Naruto was engulfed in a green glow before it vanished and Ryu was in his place.

"Time to ground a stone." Ryu said before he ran and jumped from building to building heading towards where the Stonehearts were going.

When he got there he saw all the Stoneheart walking around terrifying the people.

"If they're like the original then they'll grow with each hit I give them." Ryu frowned.

"Ryu!" Ryu turned his head to see Ladybug land next to him. "I see your taking notice of the situation too."

"Yeah. The city is swarming with Stonehearts and we can't take them all head on cause I think they have the same ability as the original Stoneheart to grow with each hit." Ryu said.

"Meaning the only way to stop this is to take care of the source, which is the boss: The original Stoneheart." Labybug said.

"Let's go."

"Right."

Ryu and Ladybug either jumped or swung their way heading towards where the real Stoneheart was, which was on the Eiffel Tower that was surrounded by the police.

"So any ideas how to deal with this?" Ryu asked.

"Well..." Ladybug said trying to think of something.

Suddenly they heard a scream and looked to see Stoneheart tossed Chloe making her fall towards the ground.

"I got her." Ryu said leaping into the air towards Chloe.

When he reached her he grabbed her before they landed on the ground and Ryu backflipped right beside Ladybug.

"There you go." Ryu said setting Chloe down.

"Thanks." Chloe thanked before heading towards her dad and they hugged.

"Nice work." Ladybug said.

"Nothing to it." Ryu nodded.

Stoneheart started to roar as if he was in pain before a flock of purple butterflies came out of his mouth and they all formed a face.

"People of Paris listen carefully, I am Hawk Moth." The face said.

"Hawk Moth?" Ladybug muttered.

"I'm guessing he's the one using the Moth Miraculous for evil." Ryu said.

"Ladybug, Ryu, give me the ladybug earrings dragon necklace now. You two have done enough damage to these innocent people." Hawk Moth said.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Ryu asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Nice try Hawk Moth but we both know you're the bad guy here. Let's not reverse the roles here." Ladybug said.

"If it wasn't for you these people wouldn't be turned into villiains." Ryu said.

"Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you." Ladybug said.

"And you will hand us your Miraculous!" Ryu and Ladybug said strongly before they ran forward and pulled out their keyblade and yo-yo and jumped up in the air in front of Hawk Moth's face. "Take this!" Ryu and Ladybug sent out a barrage of slashes from their weapons to Hawk Moth's face who roared in pain before the purple butterfies dispersed.

When they were gone Ryu and Ladybug landed before they turned to the people of Paris.

"Let us make this promise to you! No matter who wants to do the people of Paris harm, Ladybug and Ryu will always be there to keep you safe!" Ladybug proclaimed.

"We're you protectors! And for fear and dispair that is brought to you by Hawk Moth and his villians, they'll be washed away by us!" Ryu vowed.

Ladybug and Ryu then raised their weapons up and fired white energy in the air as it exploded into fireworks.

All around Paris people cheered for their new protectors.

Back with Hawk Moth he was growling in anger.

"That's the problem with superheroes! They're too heroic!" Hawk Moth roared before connecting with Stoneheart. "Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculous so they will be powerless against you!"

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Stoneheart said getting up.

"Help me!" Mylene begged as Ladybug and Ryu landed in front of Stoneheart.

"You never take Mylene from me!" Stoneheart said jumping up and started climbing the tower. "Come to me my stone being!" He called out as the other Stonehearts started to climb the tower as well.

Ryu looked over the edge to see them coming up before looking back at Ladybug.

"They're starting to surround us. And we can't attack Stoneheart or he'll get bigger. So what do we do?" Ryu wondered.

"True, but we know where the akuma is." Ladybug said at she looked at Stoneheart.

"In his clentched fist. The one he's holding Mylene with." Ryu said following Ladybug gaze.

"We know he's in love with her. *Gasp* That's it! We don't seperate Stoneheart and Mylene, we bring them closer together! They're meant for each other! They just don't know it yet!" Ladybug smiled looking at Ryu.

"So we try to get them together? Don't you think us playing cupid is the wrong perfession?" Ryu asked.

"Trust me. I'm a girl, and one thing girls are good at is setting people up." Ladybug winked.

"Oh what the hell. I always secretly wanted to be a matchmaker." Ryu shrugged.

"Come on." Ladybug threw her yo-yo and pulled herself up on the tower.

"Right." Ryu jumped after her.

Ladybug and Ryu made their way up the tower til they reached the top as Ladybug was on the antenna and Ryu was on the balcony.

"Help! I'm afraid of heights!" Mylene pleaded.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be alright!" Ladybug said.

"So what's the plan on getting those two closer together than they already are?" Ryu asked.

"We use our powers!" Ladybug said. " **Lucky Charm!** " She tossed her yo-yo in the air as it spinned and out came a red with black spots parachute. "A parachute? What am I suppose to do with this?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." Ryu said fending off against the other Stonehearts. "I trust you, partner!"

"Alright then. Here goes!" Ladybug said putting on the parachute and wrapping her yo-yo against Stoneheart's hand that was holding Mylene and the back on his head before she pulled and made the two of them kiss.

 _"That's one way to do it."_ Ryu thought jumping back.

Stoneheart was shocked that he let go of Mylene and dropped the purple rock as Mylene held on to his hand in order not to fall.

Ryu leaped off the tower and made his way towards the rock before hitting it with his keyblade like a baseball bat towards Ladybug who caught it as Ryu grabbed on the tower to stop himself.

"Homerun." Ladybug said breaking the rock releasing the butterfly. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." She said about to capture it. But stopped when she saw Stoneheart turn back into Ivan and he and Mylene started to fall. "Ryu! Grab Ivan! I'll get Mylene!" Ladybug said jumping off the tower and going for the girl.

"Gotcha! Time to test out my powers! **Order!** " Ryu glowed green and stuck his hand out engulfing Ivan making him stop in the air. Ryu then jumped off the tower on to the ground and used his powers to lower Ivan down beside him.

As for Ladybug she made her way to Mylene and grabbed her as she flung her yo-yo back to grab the akuma before opening up her parachute as the girls gently fell to the ground beside Ryu and Ivan.

When she made sure Mylene was safe Ladybug opened her yo-yo releasing the butterfly as it was normal again.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug waved as it flew away before picking up her parachute and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The parachute then dispersed into millions of ladybugs covered in pink energy as they went all over Paris. Turning the Stonehearts back into people and repairing the damage that was done to the city all the while everyone was looking in awe.

"Whoa. This is cool." Ryu said impressed.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, and amazing. It's a... Miraculous!" Ladybug shouted in awe.

Hawk Moth roared with rage at this defeat.

"This is just the beginning Ladybug and Ryu. You two may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculous'! I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!" Hawk Moth vowed.

Back with Ladybug and Ryu they watched as Ivan and Mylene patch thing up as they hugged.

"Job well done." Ryu said.

"Yep. All's well that ends well." Ladybug said before turning to Ryu. "And thank you Ryu, for having my back and going along with my plans."

"That's how teamwork works. You have to have total trust in your partners." Ryu said turning toward her.

"Then I'll be sure to show the trust I have in you from now on." Ladybug smiled.

"That's all I could hope for." Ryu smiled back as Ladybug knew he was. "Well I think we should head on off. Til next time, Ladybug." Ryu said walking away waving before he leaped away from building to building.

"Next time, Ryu." Ladybug said before throw her yo-yo and pulled herself away.

 _ **...The next day, after school...**_

Naruto was at his locker putting stuff away for today thinking about what happened today.

He meet up with Juleka and they both walked to class, from their they meet Marinette and Alya and welcome the girl to their group of friends. Naruto learned that after he saved Alya something she thanks him for as she forgot to do yestarday and hugged him in gratitude, she went to the Eiffel Tower to catch the action with Ladybug and Ryu only to miss it. But Alya said she'll be there next time, and to find out the identities of Ladybug and Ryu. When they got to class Marinette decided to take back her original seat while telling Chloe to take her additude somewhere else making not only the whole class laugh but making Naruto and Alya proud of her for sticking up for herself.

Other than that, the rest of the day was pretty much normal.

Naruto closed his locker and grabbed his umbrella before walking towards the door of the school since he found out it was raining today.

When he got there he saw Marinette standing there looking at the rain.

"Forgot your umbrella?" Naruto asked getting her attention.

"Yeah. Total bummer." Marinette sighed.

Naruto smiled before handing her his umbrella surprising her.

"Take it. It'll keep you dry." Naruto said.

"But what about you?" Marinette asked.

"I'll be fine." Naruto assured.

Marinette smiled and took the umbrella opening it up.

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"No prob." Naruto shrugged.

"Not just that."

"Hmmm?"

"I also mean for what you did for Alya yesterday. It was really brave. I guess we're really important to you, huh?"

"Of course you are."

Naruto then looked outside watching the rain fall.

"I grew up alone, not having that many friends. That's why I cherish the ones I make. Cause to me friends and loved ones are the greatest treasure of all." Naruto smiled before looking at Marinette. "Don't you think so?"

Marinette could only looked in awe at Naruto's words, not to mention the way he looked at her cause her to blush slightly and feel butterflies in her stomach.

However she was saved when the umbrella closed on her head.

But that only made Naruto laugh in good nature with Marinette laughing with him.

"By the way, I was impressed with how you told Chloe off today." Naruto smiled.

"Guess you must've rubbed off on me." Marinette smiled back.

"I can tell you're a strong girl with a equally strong heart, Marinette. That's the kind of people I like." Naruto beamed.

"R-Really?" Marinette stammered.

"Really really." Naruto said.

Naruto and Marinette just smiled at one another feeling their bond grow stronger.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Naruto said.

"You got it." Marinette said.

And with that Naruto went down the stairs and walked off missing Marinette sigh wistfully at his departing figure.

"Look at you. Putting the moves on Marinette." Draco grinned as his head popped out of the jacket pocket.

"Oh hush." Naruto scoffed blushing slightly before looking at the sky smiling. "But you know what. I think I'm gonna like this new world."

"And this world is lucky to have you." Draco smiled.

In a distance under an umbrella, Master Fu and Wayzz stared proudly at Naruto and Marinette.

"You made a good chose in choosing them, Master Fu." Wayzz grinned.

"Yes, yes I did." Master Fu chuckled.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I talked it over with Dragon Sage God and we decided I would put the story up for adoption for someone else to do. If you want the lowdown you'll have to talk to Dragon Sage God about it as well as talk to him if you want to adopt the story. Whoever takes it I hoped you like it and do better than I did. Also just to be clear Naruto replaces Adrien and the Cat Miraculous is replaced with the Dragon Miraculous. So I hope that clears everything up.**

 **And before I forget, the harem.**

 **Marinette x Alya x Juleka x Alix**

 **Sorry about this, and hope someone takes up where I left off.**


End file.
